1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a semiconductor material, and more particularly, to an organic semiconductor material and a thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
Since organic thin-film transistor (OTFT) has characteristics of being thin and light, flexible and low in process temperature, it has been broadly applied to the uses of liquid crystal display, organic light emitting display and electrophoretic display apparatus.
However, patents and sources of organic materials used in the current organic thin film transistors are mainly and mostly lay in the hands of international companies, such that the materials are difficult to be obtained. In order to have autonomy in the technology of the organic thin film transistors, the development of novel organic material with favorable characteristics is currently the most eager developmental goal in this related field.